


Летучий рыцарь

by Reidzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Injury, Competition, Drama, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Psychology, Race, Street Racing, Trust Issues, Автоспорт, Кровь/Травмы, Паническое расстройство, Состязания, Уличные гонки, Фобии, драма, дружба, недоверие, несчастные случаи, нецензурная лексика, панические атаки, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: «Ночные Рыцари» славились сильными гонщиками, среди которых была необычная пара: Шон Страддфорд и Дрейк Коннери. Им бросили вызов «Летучие Мыши». На кону — родная трасса, на которую претендуют мыши и гордость гонщиков. У Шона сломано бедро и вывихнута лодыжка, а Дрейк не может ехать в одиночку. В пару с ним встает Тревор Фелпс, но нехорошее предчувствие тревожит Коннери. До гонки осталось четыре дня, но кто знает, как именно она пройдет и сможет ли справиться Дрейк со своей проблемой доверия?





	Летучий рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, я не знаток гонок и машин, но я постаралась сделать поменьше ошибок. Работа отчасти дань уважения аниме Initial D, которое я очень люблю. Труено, ты все еще жива в моем сердечке ❤❤❤  
> Если можете меня подправить по матчасти — милости прошу в лс/отзывы.  
> Как примерно выглядит дорога: разгон сорок метров (+место апекса), шпилька, эска, шпилька, две шпильки (лево, право), прямая, правый поворот, шикана (следом апекс), поворот направо.  
> Все термины есть в конце работы.
> 
> Немного картинок по теме:  
> https://a.d-cd.net/7c4c05s-960.jpg  
> http://uchebana5.ru/images/1257/2513915/2e7aef36.png  
> https://www.eaapa.ru/uploads/f24510613f207.gif
> 
> P.S. Большое спасибо Википедии, которая помогла узнать термины, ранее мне не известные: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Словарь_автогоночных_терминов  
> P.P.S. Как всегда, котятки, пишите отзывы, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з

У Дрейка дрожали руки. Он все пытался закурить, щелкая зажигалкой, но огонек постоянно гас. В итоге он просто отбросил сигарету.  
— Твою мать!  
Рядом сидел с виноватым видом Шон.  
— Мне жаль.  
Его нога была перебинтована почти полностью. Каким-то чудесным образом Шон сумел сломать себе бедровую кость и вывихнуть лодыжку. Повезло, что хотя бы сухожилие было целым, но эта травма все равно заставила Страдффорда выбыть из предстоящего заезда.  
— У нас заезд на этих выходных против «Летучих мышей»! — рыкнул Дрейк, словно это могло что-то изменить. Шон вздрогнул и опустил взгляд.  
— Мне правда жаль.  
— Я не смогу ехать с кем-то другим, ты же знаешь!  
— Но тебе придется! Ты лучший! — воскликнул Шон и инстинктивно дернулся, желая подняться и положить руку на чужое плечо. К сожалению, в действиях молодой рыжий Страдффорд был ограничен. Коннери постарался снова вытащить сигарету, но тремор усилился настолько, что он и вовсе уронил пачку на землю. От чувства глубокой досады темноволосый юноша ударил кулаком по стене и сцепил с силой зубы.  
Дрейк и Шон были лучшей командой «Ночных рыцарей». Их трасса славилась резкими поворотами и частой сменой коротких и длинных отрезков, к тому же две трети трассы шли в гору, а после был очень резкий спуск вниз. Шон знал дорогу лучше всех. Он помогал въехать в каждый поворот, сидя в машине с напарником даже с закрытыми глазами, но сейчас его было невозможно поместить в транспорт. К тому же гонки были действительно сумасшедшими, и Коннери не желал ухудшить положение друга. И даже осознание всех этих факторов не облегчало проблему: Дрейк не мог ездить ни с кем, кроме Шона. Они росли вместе, изучали трассу вместе и работали вместе уже почти семь лет. По одному взгляду друг на друга они начинали действовать. Теперь же Дрейку требовалось ответить на вызов самоуверенных новичков из соседнего города в компании кого-то иного. И это если говорить только про простую часть так называемой «проблемы Дрейка».  
— Тебе поможет Тревор. Он довольно хорош на трассе и вполне компетентен, — старался успокоить напарника Шон. — Ты же знаешь, что…  
— Я знаю, что не смогу сесть в одну машину с кем-то, кроме тебя, Шон! И ты тоже это знаешь!  
— Тогда тебе придется это сделать, Дрейк! Или ты хочешь сдать трассу мышам, а после стоять у них на подсосе, как лох? Ты правда хочешь сдать им эту чертову трассу?! Нашу трассу?!  
Бледные щеки Страдффорда быстро покрылись красными неровными пятнами от злости. Он сверлил своими серыми глазищами напарника и всем своим видом показывал: у тебя нет никакого выбора, Коннери!  
— Черт-черт-черт! Черт бы тебя побрал… И твою ногу тоже!  
Дрейк резко рванул прочь.  
— Да постой ты! — кричал ему вслед Шон. — Дрейк! Помоги мне! Дрейк!  
Коннери подумал, что оставить напарника, который так его некстати подвел, беспомощным — достаточное наказание за неосторожность.  
— Ну и пошел ты нахуй, — устало выдохнул Шон и прижался к стене, зажмурив крепко глаза. Слезы обиды подкатили к горлу, но юноша не дал скатиться ни одной по его щекам. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь постепенно совладать со своими эмоциями.  
— Пошел ты нахуй, — повторил Страдффорд увереннее и достал телефон, чтобы отправить короткое сообщение Тревору. Все равно Дрейку придется пересилить себя и встать в пару с кем-то другим. А раз так… Шон не намеревался подвергать близкого человека и друга опасности большей, чем их обычная гонка.

***

Это началось давно. Коннери не мог вспомнить конкретный момент, когда его фобия видоизменилась: от страха приближения к машинам до страха ездить с кем-то помимо Шона. Дрейк ненавидел свою фобию, ненавидел причину, которая ее породила, и ненавидел свои слабость и беспомощность. Конечно, ему все равно придется принять участие в заезде, но это казалось чем-то невозможным. Шон и раньше получал травмы, но обычно было время до поединка, чтобы он успел оправиться.  
Дома Коннери почувствовал укол совести: зря он бросил там Страдффорда, нагрубив, и позорно сбежал. Шон был младше Дрейка на три года, но вел себя всегда куда более зрело (хотя родители обоих поспорили бы об этом). Развалившись на кровати, Коннери прикрыл глаза рукой и попытался как-то свыкнуться с дикой мыслью: он будет участвовать в заезде с Тревором.  
Телефон, находящийся в сумке у кровати, вдруг весело запел. Дрейк перевернулся на бок и потянулся к рюкзаку, чтобы выудить оттуда аппарат и приложить к уху.  
— Ну?  
— И я тоже рад тебя слышать, — устало пробормотал в трубку Тревор, чей голос Коннери ни за что ни с кем не спутал бы. — Знаешь, звонить мне должен был ты, а не расстроенный и грустный Шон. Ты поступил, как последний мудак. Все еще не понимаю, почему Шон вообще с тобой носится и ездит.  
— Не твоего ума дело, — огрызнулся Дрейк.  
— Предпочтешь отправиться в заезд один? Не забудь оставить завещание. Обязательно передам его Шону и твоим родителям, — фыркнули на том конце провода. — Заткнись, Дрейк, и слушай меня: я не твой ванильный заботливый недодруг-недолюбовник, окей? Все, чего я хочу — чтобы ты надрал зад мышам и завалил хлебало. Мы отправимся в заезд, поставим мальцов на место и разойдемся в разные стороны, чтобы ты мог дрочить на Шона, сидящего по левую* руку от тебя.  
— Ты охерел, ублюдок? — взревел Дрейк, вскочив на кровати. — Прекрати лезть в наши отношения с Шоном. Ты ничего о нас не знаешь.  
— И не желаю знать, — отрезал Тревор. — Завтра в одиннадцать на трассе. Пробный заезд. Сегодня проверь свою малышку и позаботься о моей и твоей безопасности. Если посмеешь сказать что-то вроде «моя труено сегодня не в духе», поедешь на моей ниссан*. Повторюсь: завтра, в одиннадцать ночи на трассе.  
И трубку бросили.  
Вот за эту прямолинейность, а еще вечное желание сунуть свой нос куда не просят и грубость Дрейк не переносил Тревора, хотя сам не отличался особой тактичностью и заботой.  
Коннери бросил сообщение Шону:  
**«ОК, этот мудак уже позвонил. Я надеюсь, он хотя бы вполовину так компетентен, насколько борз».**  
Страдффорд ответил, когда Дрейк уже засыпал:  
 **«Не волнуйся, я не отдал бы тебя кому-то ненадежному. Спокойной ночи, Дрейк»**  
Коннери на это лишь усмехнулся. Ну, что ж, завтра будет видно. Отложив телефон, гонщик вскоре уснул.  
Утро Дрейк начал с осмотра машины, который подтвердил: его малышка была в полном порядке. На той неделе он заменил двигатель, поставив кое-что помощнее и повеселее, а еще пришлось облегчить подвеску и сменить шины, которые стирались с нереальной скоростью. С подвеской пришлось повозиться: первый вариант облегчения был опасен для управления — машину заносило из стороны в сторону, превращая поездку в неконтролируемое вихляние задом, а изначальная, излишне тяжелая подвеска, мешала вести труено — его красотка хуже реагировала на повороты, что было неприемлемо на их дороге. Сейчас же все было отлично. Коннери сменил масло, сделал пробный заезд по загородной трассе, а после разок проехал по той дороге, на которой планировалась гонка. Ехать одному днем приходилось куда осторожнее, чем ночью.  
Дрейку все еще было тяжело ездить одному в машине, но все же это не было так плохо, как раньше. Движение траффика было довольно активным по утрам — поставки в город осуществлялись чаще всего именно с этой стороны. Проехав пару-тройку раз по трассе и убедившись, что машина в отличном состоянии, Коннери отправился на работу. День шел, как и всегда, медленно. Все мысли откровенно нервничающего гонщика были только о вечернем заезде. Тревор Фелпс был отличным гонщиком — каждая собака в их городе это знала, а лидер гордился тем, что заполучил такого уникального человека в команду рыцарей, но проблемы Дрейка были немного глубже, чем просто недоверие к новому человеку.  
Родители Коннери попали в аварию на этой трассе, когда ему было семь. Он находился с ними в одной машине. После резкого поворота на них выскочил небольшой фургончик, отец попытался перестроиться и уклониться, но не справился с управлением. Машину занесло и впечатало в гору. Фургон даже не остановился, поехав, как ни в чем не бывало, дальше. Машина довольно сильно въехала в бок, родителей припечатало в ограждение, которое разошлось от удара и проткнуло мать. Отец от удара получил сильные повреждения и выжил, но до сих пор был инвалидом. Мать Дрейка истекала кровью справа от него, отхаркиваясь и издавая жуткие хрипящие стоны. Водителя фургона посадили за нарушение пдд и сокрытие с места происшествия, а у Коннери развилась фобия.  
Раньше его пугали даже звук двигателя машины и проезжающих вдоль трассы транспортных средств. Подобная фобия мешала ему, тогда еще мальчику, жить. Походы в школу были просто невозможны. Отец начал водить его к психотерапевту, но терапия давала очень слабые результаты, а потом, когда его перевели на домашнее обучение, они переехали в более спокойный район. Дрейку было четырнадцать, когда в дом напротив заселились Страдффорды. Шону было одиннадцать, когда он впервые увидел своего соседа и попытался подружиться.  
Рыжий эмигрант из Ирландии был настоящим фанатом машин и не мог заткнуться ни на секунду. А после он начал таскать своего соседа против воли и обманом на гонки. Шону понадобилось почти три года, чтобы помочь Дрейку избавиться от фобии. Ее самых ярких форм. А после Страдффорд начал участвовать в гонках. Что ж, у Коннери не было возможности отказаться — он не мог доверить жизнь своего друга кому-то. Даже самому Шону не мог доверить. Водитель, знал Дрейк, был тем, кто не только управляет транспортом, но и может спасти пассажиров. Помня о том, что, если бы не отец, они бы точно все были мертвы, Коннери учился водить настолько хорошо и ловко, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Наловчившись, Дрейк и Шон начали участвовать в гонках, и вскоре их пригласил лидер «Ночных рыцарей». Это была хорошая команда со многими сильными водителями. Пара Коннери и Страдффорда не была самой лучшей на тот момент. Им понадобился не один год, чтобы отработать свою трассу и улучшить навыки езды. Нередко противники вызывали соперников на свою трассу, на что Коннери соглашался только либо при отсутствии шпилек на горной местности, либо при возможности сделать хотя бы один пробный заезд. Не то чтобы эта избирательность делала гонки безопаснее, но Дрейк действовал согласно своей фобии. Получить паническую атаку, находясь в кресле водителя, было **чертовски** плохой идеей.  
Рабочий день кончался в шесть, поэтому до встречи с Тревором еще было время. Коннери все метался от желания позвать Шона для поддержки до желания действовать самостоятельно. В итоге треклятая гордость не позволила Дрейку набрать Шона, перед которым он все еще не извинился и был виноват. В одиннадцать Коннери был на месте и с облегчением увидел мирно беседующих Шона и Тревора. Покинув салон машины, он направился к ним.  
— Дрейк! — помахал рукой Страдффорд, не выглядя ни на йоту обиженным, стоило ему только заметить друга. Это принесло некоторое облегчение Коннери. Он кивнул другу и перевел взгляд на Фелпса. Тот смотрел недовольно на своего вынужденного напарника.  
— Пробный заезд, — утвердительно сказал Тревор. — Поехали… Что?  
Фелпса за рукав держал Шон. Он покачал головой, встретившись с чужим взглядом.  
— У Дрейка… М… Он очень строг к правилам безопасности из-за одной аварии в прошлом, — не решаясь рассказать о чужих проблемах Тревору, мягко заметил Страддфорд. — Как постоянный напарник Дрейка, я хочу обозначить несколько правил: всегда пристегиваться, никогда не открывать окно, не курить в салоне, крайне внимательно относиться к трассе. Дрейк очень сосредоточен на работе с автомобилем, поэтому твои указания будут для него подобны карте маршрута. Самое важное: вам нельзя ездить по встречной. Тревор, это очень важно. Первый заезд не скоростной. И я буду на связи, — Шон показал на наушник, скрытый рыжими прядями, а после протянул один такой Дрейку. — Первый заезд я буду контролировать. Ты говоришь все, что есть на трассе, я корректирую. Следующий на обычной скорости езды по загородному шоссе. И на этой скорости сегодня остановимся.  
— Какой у тебя заботливый друг, Дрейкуша, — с издевкой прокомментировал Тревор. — А когда будем отрабатывать скоростную езду?  
— Не сегодня, — ответил Дрейк. Он с благодарностью принял наушник от Шона и направился к машине, но не сел в нее, дожидаясь Тревора. Когда тот сел, Коннери стал с особой тщательностью проверять его положение, кресло, чистоту стекла, вид из зеркал и ремень безопасности. После он сел на место водителя, чувствуя мандраж. Страх липкой паутиной стал его окутывать, начиная с ног. В это время включился наушник.  
_«Меня слышно?»_ — поинтересовался Шон.  
— Д-да, — с тяжелым выдохом сказал Коннери.  
_«Отлично, начинайте. Я с тобой, Дрейк, поэтому не волнуйся. Езжай на тридцати милях*»_.  
— Прямая сорок метров, — начал Тревор, сосредоточившись на дороге.  
— Апекс* через три метра.  
Слушая голос-указатель, Дрейк начал начал разгон.  
— Первая шпилька*.  
Резкий вход в поворот через внутреннюю сторону*.  
— Эска*.  
Ловкие повороты по знакомому короткому извилистому отрезку дорогу.  
— Вторая шпилька.  
Еще один резкий вход.  
— Две шпильки подряд. Налево. Направо. Прямая десять метров.  
Сначала тело потянуло вправо, потом влево, следом они выровнялись, постепенно набирая скорость больше тридцати миль — руки и тело Дрейка хорошо знали свое дело.  
_«Он отлично справляется. Скажи ему, чтобы следил за состоянием сам…»_  
— Лужа на входе в правый поворот с листвой на внутренней стороне.  
Коннери обогнул лужу, не давая колесам коснуться ее.  
_«…ой дороги, но он уже справился»._  
— Шикана* и здесь недавно был дождь. После Шиканы сразу апекс, выходи на разгон.  
Они выравнялись и набрали утерянную на шикане скорость.  
— Поворот направо через пять метров.  
Дрейк вошел в поворот и промчался мимо Шона. Тут был финиш. Коннери задрифтовал, развернув машину, и облегченно выдохнул. Под конец они набрали скорость в шестьдесят миль*, и паника все еще не поглощала мысли гонщика. Это можно было назвать отличным результатом, пусть заезд и не был ни разу гоночным.  
_«Ты молодец,_ — искренне похвалил друга Шон по связи. — _Думаю, ты сможешь выйти с Тревором в заезд и победить мышей, все будет хорошо»._  
Дрейка не покидало откровенно дерьмовое предчувствие какого-то провала или лажи. Он направил машину к Страдффорду, сидящему на лавочке.  
— Отлично справился, Тревор. Соблюдай эти правила, и все будет нормально.  
— Теперь мы можем поехать на более нормальной скорости? — с раздражением поинтересовался Фелпс.  
— Да, давайте несколько кругов на шестидесяти милях.  
Так они сделали еще несколько заездов, под конец которых Дрейк неизменно набирал хорошую скорость. Тревор был вымотан уже на четвертый круг и отказался ехать в пятый заезд:  
— У меня уже в глазах эта дорога стоит. Не знаю, как ты, Шон, справляешься с этим… Это чертовски сложно. На сегодня хватит. Завтра в то же время.  
Фелпс покинул салон труено и уехал. Шон занял его место в машине, пристегнувшись и все проверив. Разместился он неудобно, но он мог потерпеть это неудобство, пока они будут ехать до дома. Дрейк надавил на газ. Они ехали не спеша, но в рамках нормального скоростного режима дороги.  
— Я вчера... — подал голос Коннери.  
— Я знаю, — тут же оборвал Шон. — Ты чувствуешь вину. Что ж, тебе полезно иногда понять, какой ты упрямый засранец.  
Облегчению Дрейка не было границ: его не вынуждали извиняться, зная, насколько это было сложно для него, но и не говорили о прощении. Вполне приемлемая позиция.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что мы с Тревором сделаем заезд без проблем?  
— Ну, у вас есть еще три дня, чтобы с этим справиться. Заезд же вечером субботы?  
— В час ночи, если точнее.  
— Времени хватит. Завтра откатаете на шестидесяти милях, а послезавтра начнете уже гонять. Думаю, все будет хорошо. Завтра меня не будет, но я буду присутствовать послезавтра. Прослежу, чтобы все было нормальным. А ты повторишь инструкции Тревору.  
— У меня плохое предчувствие…  
— Не сомневаюсь, — безмятежно отозвался Шон. — Меньше думай, Дрейк. Все будет отлично. Как поправлюсь, снова буду с тобой в паре.  
Дальше ехали молча. На следующий день было уже сложнее без поддержки Шона быть на трассе. После эски шла довольно крутая шпилька, но еще на подходе к ней у Дрейка стали дрожать руки, пришлось резко остановиться и взять перерыв. Сердце как сумасшедшее билось в груди, а паника застилала глаза. Коннери открыл дверь и вывалился на улицу, тяжело дыша. Тревор смотрел с возмущением на перепуганного непонятно чем водителя, но молчал, никак не комментируя бледного и испуганного Коннери. Возможно, что-то во взгляде Дрейка не дало Фелпсу завести неуместный разговор. Когда гонщик успокоился, он сел в салон и развернулся, чтобы начать заезд снова. Теперь он вышел удачным. Они проехали три раза и взяли перерыв, после которого продолжили езду. На последнем заезде Дрейк даже не заметил, как перешел на высокую скорость, проходя быстрые и острые повороты. Когда они дошли до сотни миль, Тревор понял, почему Шон и Дрейк были настолько хороши: на высокой скорости требовалась быстрая обработка всех данных по дороге. Это стало тяжелым испытанием для человека, который ездил один и не пользовался помощью со стороны. Иногда он едва успевал за меняющейся дорогой. После этого заезда Тревор вышел едва ли не на ватных ногах и стал искать сигареты. Требовалось немного прийти в себя, а после можно было разъезжаться. Дрейк, покинув салон, тоже закурил, но к Фелпсу не подошел, напоминая об их не самых дружественных отношениях. Докурив, Коннери занял свою труено и уехал, а Тревор сел с свою ниссан сильву* и вернулся в город.  
Лишь перешагнув порог квартиры, Дрейк почувствовал, как ноги его отказывают. Он был _по-настоящему_ напуган их поездкой. Обычно они с Шоном ездили на скорости ста двадцати или ста тридцати миль в час*, но Коннери и понятия не имел, что это было _настолько_ быстро. Сотни миль оказалось достаточно, чтобы почти потерять связь с реальностью. Тело отзывалось на комментарии Тревора, действуя почти неосознанно. Гонщик был напуган: если Фелпс хотя бы в чем-то ошибется, им обоим крышка.  
**«Я не смогу участвовать!»** — отправил сообщение другу Коннери, все еще не в силах даже сойти с порога.  
**«Что случилось?»**  
 **«Зайди ко мне»**  
 **«А твой отец?»**  
 **«Он спит, а если даже и нет, то ты не чужой. Просто зайди, я не могу подняться»**  
Тяжело дыша, Дрейк откинул телефон, не глядя на его траекторию полета, и прижался к стене щекой, пытаясь охладить себя и свои мысли. Он даже не помнил, как вообще добрался до дома!  
Позади отворилась дверь, и над Коннери наклонился Страдффорд:  
— Что случилось?  
— Провал. Я проехал в полном провале трассу на сотне миль и приехал сюда все еще в провале.  
Провалом Шон и Дрейк называли то состояние, когда Коннери совсем не мог контролировать себя осознанно из-за сильного страха. Это была своего рода паническая атака, которая не парализовывала тело гонщика, а просто вытесняла все его сознание, передавая управление рефлексам. Страдффорд разулся и проковылял вперед с костылем. Встав поудобнее, он протянул руку, чтобы Коннери мог уцепиться за него. Подняв взгляд на Шона, Дрейк устыдился своей слабости: человек с переломом помогал ему встать на ноги!  
— Я… Я сам. Принеси мне воды. Мне надо отдышаться.  
Некоторое время Страдффорд все еще держал руку протянутой, но после кивнул и скрылся на кухне, вернувшись уже с чашкой. Выпив воды, Коннери смог все же взять себя в руки подняться. Выпрямившись, он сделал пару шагов навстречу Шону и положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Спасибо.  
— Тревор заметил провал?  
— Нет. Он пытался отойти от поездки.  
— А, он впервые ездил с тобой на скорости, — понимающе рассмеялся Страдффорд. — Пойдем на кухню. Попьем чай. И ты ляжешь спать.  
Так они и поступили. Обоим было достаточно уютного молчания. Шон понимал, что тема подобных провалов для друга была слишком личной, поэтому не пытался вступить в разговор. Когда он уже открыл дверь, то развернулся и положил руку на чужое плечо, ободрительно похлопав:  
— Ты молодец. Ты смог проехать трассу хорошо. Теперь отдыхай. Завтра все будет в порядке. Ты сможешь.  
Уже лежа в кровати, Коннери почувствовал, что тугая пружина напряжения и страха наконец-то распрямилась, перестав давить его изнутри. Слезы облегчения он спрятал в подушке и уснул как мертвый до самого утра.  
Что ж, Шон был прав: четверг и пятница выдались крайне хорошими. Заезды прошли без провалов и проблем. Страх преследовал Коннери в самом начале поездке, но выветривался за секунды, проведенные на сорокаметровом отрезке. Когда они разъезжались в пятницу, Тревор даже выглядел довольным. Он похлопал, покидая труено, по плечу Дрейка:  
— Водитель ты и правда замечательный. Жду отличной гонки завтра.  
Неприятное предчувствие к этому моменту почти развеялось, поэтому водитель кивнул:  
— Я тоже.  
А в субботу все пошло не по плану. С утра у Дрейка была сильная мигрень, из-за чего ему пришлось начать пробуждение с таблеток, а потом весь день и вечер лил дождь, стихнув только под вечер. Дороги были мокрыми, поэтому пришлось менять шины для заезда. Слики* совершенно не годились для такого испытания. Нервы у Коннери пошаливали с самого утра, и он даже спрашивал лидера о переносе заезда, на что тот ответил категорическим отказом.  
«Летучие Мыши» были настроены решительно: им был нужен заезд в эту субботу в час ночи с хотя бы одним из гонщиков знаменитой «двойни».  
**«Я не осилю эту трассу сегодня»** , — поделился с Шоном опасениями Дрейк.  
**«Ты справишься. Ты ведь сменил шины?»**  
 **«Да»**  
 **«Отлично. Я приеду посмотреть на ваш заезд»**  
Коннери не был трусом, но откровенно признавал свои слабости. И эта ночная поездка с Тревором против мышей его очень пугала. К ночи тревога улеглась, а к часу Дрейк подкатил к трассе. Вдоль нее стояло очень много людей. Здесь были как жители их города и гонщики из «Ночных рыцарей», так и люди «Летучих мышей» и любопытные зрители из соседних деревень и городов. Что ж, это было целым событием.  
Во-первых, это был вызов.  
Во-вторых, он был адресован не просто «Ночным рыцарям» — мыши хотели посоревноваться с Коннери и Страдффордом.  
В-третьих, Дрейк впервые участвовал не с Шоном, что наделало достаточно шума.  
Ставки разрывались от предположений о победителе. Противником Дрейка был невысокий, но очень дерзкий, судя по улыбке и взгляду, владелец субару импреза*. Он безотрывно смотрел на Дрейка своими разноцветными глазами и выделялся в ночи пестрой и яркой одеждой. Это был парный заезд, но перед ним «Летучие мыши» и «ночные Рыцари», за исключением Коннери, Фелпса и того яркого парня, решили сделать дружественный заезд. Когда машины сорвались со старта под громкие визги и крики толпы, яркое-пятно-парень подошел к Дрейку и уставился в его глаза:  
— Хей, приятель, выглядишь напряженным. Ты уверен, что осилишь этот заезд? Говорят, без Шона у тебя крыша едет?  
— Воу-воу, парень, а ты борзый, — ввязался Тревор в беседу. — Язык не бережешь? Приготовься им слизывать пыль и грязь с нашего асфальта. Не думай, что Дрейк хорош только в паре со своим напарником. Мы размажем тебя.  
«Мышонок» рассмеялся.  
— Ага! Как же. Запомните: меня зовут Трейси. И я вам не по зубам, — показав средний палец, парень двинул к своей машине, в которую запрыгнул, и подкатил поближе к старту. Как только бы все гонщики пересекли финишную, Трейси намеревался занять свое место на трассе. У Коннери неприятно засосало под ложечкой от волнения.  
Что, черт возьми, значит «едет крыша без Шона»?  
— Эй, ты что, над его словами завис? — пихнул в бок временного напарника Тревор. — Давай ты будешь грузиться дерьмом после заезда. Я хочу откатать все и поставить этого недоумка на место, поэтому подбери яйца и пошли к машине. Скоро они закончат этот круг, и мы начнем главный заезд.  
В толпе Коннери выискивал взглядом Шона, а когда нашел его, почувствовал облегчение. Страдффорд показывал большие пальцы вверх, приободряя своего напарника. Дружеский заезд окончился ничьей среди лидеров обеих команд, а вот дальше победу захватили мыши, оставив рыцарей плестись за ними. Что ж, после этой ночи лидер наверняка проведет несколько изнурительных штрафных заездов для проигравших.  
Тревор двинул к труено, уже привычно занимая свое сидение. Дрейк сел рядом. Они пристегнулись и, все перепроверив, выехали на трассу, заняв место параллельно синей субару.  
— Итак! Наконец-то мы дождались нашего главного заезда! Субару Импреза против легендарной Тойоты Турено! Что ж, если побеждают Мыши, наша трасса отходит им, если мы, то все остается, как есть. Водители, приготовиться!  
Моторы субару низко и угрожающе зарычал.  
— На старт! Внимание!  
Дрейк ощутил, как адреналин выплескивается в его кровь, как набатом в ушах начала стучать кровь. Он вцепился в руль и держал ноги на педалях, ожидая только одного слова:  
— Марш!  
Обе машины резко сорвались вперед. На первом разгоне субару быстро набрала скорость, но Коннери знал, что это лишь особенность машины. Его труено хорошо набирала скорость на поворотах, коротких отрезках и спусках. Сейчас он не проигрывал, а лишь позволял своей малышке делать свою работу.  
— Кончается прямая, здесь апекс! — делал свою работу Тревор. — Дальше шпилька, внутренняя сторона полна воды!  
Субару повернул на внешней стороне первым, перестроившись после обгона на левую сторону, труено последовала следом, почти тут же догнав машину. Они вошли в слип*.  
— Начинается эска! — выйдя из слипа, труено медленно оттеснила субару вправо и стала обгонять его. Пока все шло отлично. Следом шла вторая шпилька, а потом две подряд. Это был самый сложный участок дороги, труено уже обогнала синенькую субару, которая почем зря выдавала громкие ревы, но сдавала в скорости. Кажется, у нее были турбо, но сейчас Трейси не мог их использовать на таком опасном участке. Самая удачная часть дороги для его субару начиналась здесь — короткая прямая, которую он либо мог быстро преодолеть, нагнав или обогнав труено, либо уже бы остался в хвосте без возможности вернуться.  
Неприятное чувство всколыхнулось в душе Дрейка, из-за чего его контроль ослабился. Несмотря на адреналин, его тело стало неприятно чужим, подвластным только указаниям Тревора, но тот почему-то молчал. На дороге было очень ярко. Словно кто-то намерено слепил глаза водителям.  
— Тормози! — закричал в панике очнувшийся Фелпс. — И перестраивайся на другую полосу!  
Навстречу им несся огромный грузовик, вышедший из управления при повороте. Одно его колесо было спущено. Там, за поворотом, скорее всего, была большая лужа. Мысли в голове Коннери неслись с невероятной скоростью: возможно, шины грузовика были стерты и потеряли сцепление с асфальтом, превратив грузовой автомобиль в огромный таран. Дрейк замигал задними фарами, чтобы ехавший позади Трейси был готов к проблемам, а сам задрифтовал, перестроившись на встречку. Оказавшись на ней, Дрейк ощутил, как его замутило.  
Встречная полоса была его главным страхом. В гонках он никогда не выходил на нее. Сейчас его внутренности свернуло в тугой ком, а тело оцепенело. Он полностью потерял управление над собой. Тревор, заметив состояние Коннери, отцепил ремень безопасности и перегнулся, взяв в управление машину. Грузовик с ревом проскользил мимо и свалился в пропасть. Мимо промчалась субару.  
— Очнись! Гонка!  
Труено заглохла. Разгон машины занял бы много времени, но проблема была даже не в этом: Коннери не мог пошевелиться. В его глазах снова и снова проезжал чертов грузовик. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, и Дрейка вырвало на руль. Тревор резко дернулся и замер.  
— Какого?!..  
Коннери стала бить крупная дрожь, а сознание накрыло паникой и истерикой. Взвинченные нервы не могли оставаться спокойными. Фелпс совсем растерялся и выбрался из машины, оставив дверь открытой, чтобы неприятный запах рвоты хотя бы не скапливался в салоне. Состояние Дрейка напугало Тревора до усрачки, он набрал дрожащими руками номер и позвонил:  
— У нас проблема! Дрейк ему…б… Передайте трубку Шону!  
_«Что у вас?»_  
— Дрейк в истерике!  
_«Что случилось?!»_ — голос Шона звучал испуганно.  
— На нас неконтролируемо выехал грузовик и слетел с обрыва. Мы вылетели на встречку, Дрейк потерял управление. Его стошнило, и он бьется в истерике. Он не может продолжать гонку.  
_«О господи!_ — шумно выкрикнул Страдффорд. — _Мы приедем»_.  
— Гонка…  
_«К черту гонку!»_  
Когда Шон бросил трубку, Тревор заметил подъезжающую к ним Субару. Трейси, выскочивший из нее, был бледным и перепуганным.  
— Я не сразу заметил, что произошло! Пролетел поворот, а потом осознал и вернулся. Как вы? Что происходит?  
Фелпс мельком глянул в салон, где уже начал задыхаться Дрейк, и подлетел к нему.  
— Нужно его вытащить! Ему плохо.  
Когда Коннери оказался на улице, он не мог стоять. Под его тяжестью на асфальт упали и Трейси с Тревором. Дергающийся в странных конвульсиях Коннери был совершенно безумен.  
— Какого с ним? — спросил Трейси.  
— Да я откуда знаю?! — рыкнул Тревор.  
— Ты же его напарник!  
— Я только заменяю Шона, малявка!  
Дрейк подтянул ноги к себе и зажал руками уши. В его голове путались прошлая авария с родителями и слетевший в никуда грузовик. Его колеса проехали мимо окна водителя. Огромные высокие колеса! Происходящее вокруг сейчас не интересовало Коннери. Он замкнулся на моменте, переживая его снова и снова. Страх вытеснил все мысли, не оставив ни одной разумной. Дрейк не мог себя контролировать. Вскоре подъехали лидер с ребятами. Первым подскочил на костылях Шон. Он выглядел едва ли не бледнее впавшего в истерику гонщика.  
— Его надо поднять. И усадить куда-нибудь. Но пока нельзя в машину! Давайте к обочине.  
Лидер рыцарей помог Тревору и Трейси перетащить Дрейка.  
— Сейчас я попробую с ним поговорить. Можете пока отогнать машину? — взял под контроль ситуацию Шон и медленно опустился рядом с напарником, даже не думая о том, как будет подниматься на ноги.  
— Дрейк? — мягко отцепив руку юноши от уха, позвал Страдффорд. — Это я, Шон. Помнишь? Шон. Твой лучший друг и напарник. Шон Страдффорд. Ты не один. Дыши. Помнишь? Надо дышать. Давай вместе? Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Медленнее, Дрейк, медленнее.  
Медленно разум Коннери стал проясняться при звуке знакмого голоса. Когда вышло расцепить собственные руки и убрать от ушей, Дрейк повернул голову в сторону Шона и крепко обнял, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.  
— Страшно. Шон, страшно. Мама… Моя мама… Мне страшно. Помоги, Шон, мама…  
— Все хорошо, Дрейк. Тут не было мамы. Ты помнишь? Это была гонка. Рыцари против мышей.  
Под тихий убаюкивающий голос и успокаивающие поглаживания по спине Коннери уснул, не увидев уже перепуганных друзей и соперников.

***

Пробуждение Коннери было тяжелым. У него раскалывалась голова, а все тело казалось ватным и тяжелым. Открыв глаза, он тут же зажмурился от белого света вокруг. Было очень ярко. После он попытался открыть снова и удивленно уставился в стену больничной палаты. Что он тут делал? Желая двинуть рукой, Дрейк ощутил, что на ней лежит что-то тяжелое. Опустив взгляд, он увидел голову отца. Он так и уснул в своем инвалидном кресле возле сына. Коннери стал вспоминать, как оказался здесь, но все, что он помнил — свет высоких фар. Тело пробила дрожь. Отец вдруг шевельнулся.  
— Дрейк? — подняв голову, спросил тот. Увидев сына в сознании, он облегченно выдохнул и сжал руку сына в молчаливой поддержке. — Шон тоже тут. Он хотел провести ночь прямо здесь, но его уложили в соседнюю палату, запретив напрягать ногу. Я сейчас позову его. Ты очень напугал Шона.  
Мужчина покинул палату, оставив Дрейка со все еще смешанными чувствами.  
А после в палату вошел сонный Шон. Наверное, подумалось Коннери, не стоило его будить. Поспал бы немного…  
— Дрейк, — растерянно позвал напарника Страдффорд и неожиданно шмыгнул носом. Он бодро дохромал до Дрейка и кое-как сел на небольшую табуреточку. Ту же потянулся и обнял напарника, мелко подрагивая.  
— Я так испугался! У тебя была очень сильная истерика… Ты был совсем не в себе. Отрубился там на трассе, все были в шоке. Тревор до сих пор ни с кем не разговаривает — перепугался.  
— А гонка? — хрипло спросил юноша.  
— Перенесли на следующий день. Мышей устроил заезд с Тревором. Тот размазал их вчера. Ты пролежал в отрубе чуть больше суток, — тихо и сбивчиво говорил Страдффорд. — Мыши пригласили нас к ним на дружественный заезд, когда мы оба выздоровеем. Трейси даже извинился за грубость и сказал, что тоже будет рад нас видеть…  
— А лидер?  
— Сказал, что сделает тебе выговор, — отстранившись, слабо улыбнулся Шон и начал утирать слезы. — Ты перепугал нас до чертиков. Мне так жаль. Прости меня, Дрейк, прости. Мне нельзя было отпускать тебя одного на трассу. Мне очень жаль.  
Вид у напарника был крайне печальный. Коннери почувствовал укол вины. Свалил так много на Шона, доставил так много проблем, а тот все равно заботился о своем друге. Было стыдно.  
— И ты прости, — тихо выдавил из себя Дрейк. — За грубость и тот поступок. Я больше не выеду на трассу без тебя. Хорошо?  
Шон обхватил крепко чужую руку и кивнул, не имея никаких сил на слова. Коннери сжал чужую руку в ответ и почувствовал себя очень счастливым:  
— Спасибо тебе за помощь. Раньше и сейчас… Знаешь, давай первым делом съездим к мышам после того, как твоя нога заживет?  
Ответом Коннери стали быстрые-быстрые кивки головой, отчего рыжие пряди Страдффорда забавно растрепались. Прошедшая субботней ночью гонка казалась кошмарным сном. Дрейк даже боялся спрашивать про тот грузовик и водителя и решил с этим повременить. Наверняка Шон расскажет об этом чуть позже, а сейчас…  
— Расскажи, как прошла гонка Тревора и Трейси.  
— Они начали с ровного заезда по сорокаметровке, после машина Тревора резко ушла вперед на шпильке. Ну, ты знаешь, он хорош в их прохождении, а вот на эске…

* * *

Все сноски:  
 **Левую руку** — левостороннее движение в данной работе.  
 **Toyota Sprinter Trueno (AE86)** — отсылки к Инициалу Ди, где гг ездил на труено (как и известный «король дрифта» Цутия Кэйити), а его друг на Левине. Труено считается «королевой дрифта» (во всяком случае, в свое время)  
 **180SX Nissan Silvia** — (подразумевалась эта малышка-ниссан🌚) я воспользовался списком машин из Инициал Ди и просто выбрал Тревору первую понравившуюся хД  
 **30 миль/ч = 48 км/ч**  
 **Апекс (англ. apex)** — точка гоночной траектории в повороте, после которой следует начинать разгон.  
 **Шпилька** — резкий поворот малого радиуса, менее 180 и более 90 градусов, соединяющий две прямые.  
 **Вход в поворот** — когда поворачиваете на скорости, нужно обязательно пройти траекторию и вернуться на трассу, т.е. если вы верно вошли в поворот, то вы повернете, не сбросите скорости, спокойной выйдете на прямую и поедете дальше.  
 **Внутренняя сторона** — у трассы есть внутренняя и внешняя стороны поворотов. Та дуга, что меньше — внутренняя.  
 **Эска** — связка поворотов в форме латинской буквы S.  
 **Шикана** — последовательность тесных извивающихся поворотов малого радиуса, используемая для намеренного замедления автомобилей.  
 **60 миль/ч** **= 96 км/ч**  
 **100 миль/час = 160 км/ч**  
 **120 миль/ч и 130 миль/ч = 193 км/ч и 209 км/ч**  
 **Слики (англ. slicks)** — абсолютно гладкие шины, не имеющие ни канавок, ни иных элементов, уменьшающих пятно контакта с трассой. В кольцевых автогонках в большинстве случаев используются именно слики. Форма автомобильных сликов представляет собой гладкий цилиндр и является оптимальной для сцепления с сухой асфальтовой трассой. В дождь и на грунтовых трассах применяются протекторные шины.  
 **Субару импреза (Subaru Impreza)** — еще одна рандомная машина из списка автомобилей в Инициале Ди.  
 **Слип (англ. slipstream — буквально «скользкая струя»)** — езда непосредственно за другим автомобилем, в завихрённой зоне. Сопротивление воздуха уменьшается как для едущего сзади, так и (в меньшей степени) для едущего спереди.

**Author's Note:**

> Машинки:  
> Toyota Sprinter Trueno (AE86) — https://statics.wheelwell.com/u/b22bb94d-ba68-421b-a28b-6ad3f4611e19.large.jpg  
> 180SX Nissan Silvia (S14) —  
> https://wall.cookdiary.net/sites/default/files/wallpaper/motors/71820/nissan-silvia-s14-wallpapers-hd-71820-2933420.png  
> Subaru Impreza — https://s3.caradvice.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Subaru-Impreza-WRX-STI-Version-V.jpg
> 
> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» https://vk.com/slo_v_a  
> Заданная тема: Спортсмен с проблемой доверия вынужден сменить партнера в преддверии соревнований на совершенно незнакомого человека.  
> — Обязательный жанр: драма


End file.
